<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dandelion Child by aspertiia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827393">Dandelion Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspertiia/pseuds/aspertiia'>aspertiia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower Child [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of Black and White, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, as in once, just mentioning the elephant in the room that lacktwo wasnt raised properly, technically, this is short i just wanted to write something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspertiia/pseuds/aspertiia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower Child [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dandelion Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dandelions were tough, they were strong, resilient. Whitwo had seen them grow in the least likely of places. She’d narrowly dodged treading on a few that grew out of the smallest of gaps in the pavement. They grew wherever they wanted, and even pulling them out the ground couldn’t assure you they wouldn’t grow back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were strong, she’d even stretch to call them beautiful, for a </span>
  <b>weed</b>
  <span>. Their strength was admirable, as was their resilience, but in the end they were still weeds. They were unwanted, the ugly step sister of the garden rich with flowers of all types, beautiful and aromatic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whitwo was sure she disliked the pesky weed, the one that made sidewalks look run down and ugly with the way they grew from any spot available. She was certain! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she saw the qualities in a person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strong. Resilient. Attempting to thrive despite how he had been raised, thriving in the most unlikely places.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whitwo stood back with White, who seemed to be talking to her despite how she was zoning out, staring into space. She couldn’t help it. She had been lost watching Black’s enthusiasm, how he had been so excited to drag Lacktwo around and teach him about all the things he had missed due to his training with the Interpol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reminded her of dandelions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lacktwo failed to look too enthused about anything Black was trying, it made him stick out in the group of four. Whitwo had wanted to refer to him as a </span>
  <b>weed </b>
  <span>in their garden of flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hate him, she didn’t. But nothing sticks out to a gardener more than a weed amongst the flowers you tended to daily. It was never meant to be derogatory in nature either, he just stood out amongst them, like a dandelion does on concrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why would referring to someone as a weed </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound like an insult though? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowers require said tending, do they not? They had to be cared for from the moment they were planted or else they wilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whitwo was the first of the four to hear about Lacktwo’s upbringing, and she couldn’t hesitate when she thought that maybe he hadn’t received the same tending as the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet she watched him still thrive, still continue going. She had been there the moment he had even lost the Interpol, where he had been raised and his purpose. He kept going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was resilient. It was admirable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even for a weed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>